Legend of Mario
by MrNoob
Summary: Mario goes on an adventure to avenge his fallen friends.


The cold steel of his sword shined with a luminous light. His blue hues glared at the enemies with a smirk. "You don't stand a chance." His voice was settle and strong. His intimidating stare caught the monsters off guard. The full moon shined down on them and in an instant, he was gone, re-appearing in front of the monsters. "The names Mario. This is the last time you'll hear it."

His last words were full of confidence, then he swung his sword at them, slicing straight through the one closest to him, taking him out then staring dead into the next's eyes. It's black metallic blood slid down the long length of his sword, crouching back, he leapt forward again, catching another then another. Taking out the last of them, he turned away, sliding his blade into its sheath. He turned and gazed up at the huge walls of a castle. "It's time to take him down, and I'm the only one who can do it." His hands clenched tight as he stared towards the castle.

He snuck up towards the castle, sneaking and crawling up against one of the giant walls. The gate was heavily guarded, koopa's stood on both sides of the gate. His blue hue's scanned the enemies, four surrounded the front gate while three of them were mounted into two towers around the gate. He smirked and reached into his pouch, drawing a mushroom from it.

'I'll have to find another way in.' He thought, consuming the mushroom and looking up, searching for ledges on the wall. He smirked and felt the power of the mushroom course through his veins. Power streamed through his veins as he knelt down, pushing with extreme force from his ledges up into the sky. He jumped high up in the air, and grasped a ledge wedged into the wall.

He pushed his legs off and continued up the wall till he threw himself over a ledge to the top. There were three different directions he could go. Without much thought, he chose the left, hurrying through a doorway into the castle. But when he finally stopped, a room with mirrors surrounding him caught his attention.

He glanced out into the mirrors, eyes narrowed as he slowly turned, looking into each mirror. "Who's there?" He spoke, his voice was almost a whisper as he looked into each mirror. A quite devious laugh echoed in the room before he caught himself looking into a mirror with a reflection of him with black and red clothes on. His eyes were red now, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, he felt a chill run down his spine, the it turned to pain. His body went cold all over as he fell down to the ground, his eyes searched the mirrors above, realizing he was staring up into a reflection of himself, except he was still standing and smirking. Then he went unconscious.

His lids felt heavy over his eyes, slowly opening them, he started realizing where he was. It was what the Koopa called his jail, his eyes scanned the dark room, he could feel the cold steal chains crush his wrists. His eyes narrowed dangerously towards the darkness in the room, the same man from his reflection earlier stood out of the shadows with a smirk on his lips. The man looked just like him, black suspenders, dark red shirt, his hat was even black, a thick black mustache.

He drew closer to him, the dark mans eyes narrowing as he came closer. "Mario? Meet Mario." That voice was familiar, it was Bowser's voice. Mario narrowed his eyes and looked around, the koopa wasn't in here. "Mario? I remember the last copy you made, it was your son. This isn't me, it's just another stupid copy.." The Mario smirked, and reached behind his back, taking out a black blade with a crimson glow surrounding its length. He looked up at him, chained against the wall, and smirked as he slid the blade up to his neck, pressing it solemnly against his neck. His smirk was deadly, confident, completely oblivious of any emotion.

The chains Mario was tied in started to heat up, the fire burning inside of him grew as he clenched his fists tighter. The cold blade slide gently across his neck, in a slashing motion as the evil him smirked, its gaze only grew colder and more psychotic as he gazed up at him. Mario yanked on the chains, as they heated up, they became molten hot and broke off his wrists. His body dropped, moving his head to the side, he cracked a hard fist into the side of his face, knocking the evil one back.

He narrowed his eyes as it smiled at him. "Oh you got some fight in you. That wont last long." Mario furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, he quickly disappeared from his site, appearing quickly in front of him, back handing him into the hard stone wall behind him. A cool stream of blood leaked from his busted lip as he looked up, the sword now pointed down into his neck, the drip of crimson running onto the hungry blade as his evil self grinned.

He was in a bad situation, and it would only get worse. "If you want me dead, kill me." His voice was dry, full of hate. Mario looked up at him, his head back against the cold walls of the cell. A smirk coiled onto the mans lips as he looked down at him. "Never mind, you can't." He chuckled, lifting the sword, and reaming it down towards him. Mario ducked his head to the right, barely missing his blade and got up. He dashed towards the exit and didn't look back, there was no way he could defeat this guy right now, a fake or not, he was strong.

He made his way through the hall, taking extra care not to trip or run into anything, he watched each door go by as he passed it, running at full speed around the corners. He turned and saw two double doors, rather large ones at that. "This must be where Bowser is, I'll teach him a thing or two." He said, pressing one hand roughly against a door, pushing it open. He searched the room, scanning his surroundings, until his eyes laid on a throne.

Bower's flaming hues glared at Mario as he clenched his fists. "You got out alive? I'm surprised, he must have gone easy on you." Bowser's lips curved into a devilish smile, leaning his head against his hand as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair. "You can't beat me Mario, not this time." He sounded confident in his words, but Mario begged to differ. He smirked and clenched his fist, the cold chains that enslaved Mario's hands left marks on his wrist, he could still feel the cold feeling around them. Mario shifting to his back foot, taking one long step forward before jumping into the air.

His fist came down hard and fast, nothing un expected from the great Mario, but he found himself caught off guard as he was flung back onto the ground. His feet skidded against the rich red carpet, it folded up against his foot as he stopped, furrowing his eyebrows, he ran one of his fingers against the smooth rim of his hat. Something of a mixture between green and red, with electricity binding the colors hovered in front of Bowser.

Mario clenched a fist and took a step forward. "A shield?" He didn't have time to waste, he reached over his shoulder to his sword, but he brought his hand back down empty handed. "What have you done with my sword?" Mario asked, his eyes narrowing, the power still courses its way through his veins, Mario took a few steps forward as bowser chuckled. "Oh Mario, how does it feel when you have no control anymore?" A grin lightened up his face as the shield became invisible once again, Bowser reached his hand down onto the side of his chair.

He lifted Mario's sword up from the side of his chair and grinned. "You do mean this sword. . right?" Mario gazed at the sword, realizing now that he probably didn't have any of his item's either. He looked back at the door, realizing he had forgotten all about his evil self, and turned back at Bowser. "I don't have time to waste here, I want my revenge, and I'll take it now." His voice was blunt. Slowly taking a step forward, he turned and lifted his finger, cupping his hand and pointing his finger towards Bowser.

The shield came up again, glowing its luminous glow as Mario grinned. A flame grew in Mario's hand as he flung it at him, then another, and before he knew it he was sending a barrage of fireballs at him. One by one they hit his shield, it slowly dimmed down, it looked almost as if the shield was absorbing them, but no, it was just blocking them. Each molting hot ball of fire pounded onto his shield before Bowser himself stood. He had a smug look on his face, tilting his head forward in Mario's position. "Your not getting me this time." He said and raised his hand, the shield stayed in place as he quickly turned and hauled himself up the steps behind the throne.

Mario shot as many fireballs at it as he could before it finally shattered to pieces, kneeling down for a second, he gathered his composer and started off towards him. Running up each step as he finally made it to the top, he stopped and took a few steps towards Bowser. "It's the end Bowser, give up." He said, taking a few more steps towards him as he clenched his fists, ready to throw any fire ball's at him if he needed to. Bowser stared out over the land, the moon was high in the sky, shining down on them. Mario's eyes glowed in the light as he took another step forward, Bowser turned around and clenched the sword powerfully in his hands. "Don't come any closer Mario." He barked, taking a step back, he glared at him, and looked behind him, glancing over the edge of the rooftop.

He turned back, a low chuckle escaped his lips. Mario stood there and lifted his hand, it truly was over, he would mark his revenge tonight, and the world would return to peace. He started unloading powerful fire balls at him, knowing there was no way he could dodge his attack. Then Bowser's friend jumped in front of him, his evil 'Mario' as he puts it hopped over the side of the castle in front of him.

Bringing his hands together in front of the flames, they clashed against his palms, each flaming ball being absorbed as they touched his hands. Mario continued to throw them at him, he had to stop blocking them eventually, there was no way he could last his powerful attack. Mario grinned, throwing as many of them as he could before the evil Mario used one hand to block his fire balls, instead of running, the evil side of him lifted his free and shot them back.

Mario inhaled quickly, lifting his arm up as three fireballs came towards him and hit him. His attack stopped as Mario stumbled back onto the ground, his arm burned like hell, a burning sensation running through his veins. This all made no sense to him, how could he absorb his power? How was he so strong? Mario slowly pushed himself to one knee and looked up, Bowser smirked as his creation clenched his hands together. Mario got up slowly, taking a step towards him. "I'll get you if its the last thing I do Koopa!" He yelled and launched himself at the evil him. He pressed his fist firmly against his face, causing him to stumble back towards Bowser, Mario narrowed his eyes and leapt for Koopa, swinging one powerful fist towards his face before being hit in the side.

The evil Mario crashed into his side, and before he knew it they were both falling down from the tall Castle. Bowser looked down over the edge, his carrier came out from the side of the Castle and he hopped onto it. He mumbled something Mario didn't catch and flew off, not realizing it, something loud rung sharply in his ears as flames engulfed the Castle beside him. They both were flung away from the burning Castle, landing on a hill top miles from the Castle. It burned slowly by itself as they crashed on the hill, Mario felt his body crush against the ground as he rolled and skidded hard against the ground.

His body felt numb, aching all over as he laid there, Bowser's invention laid on the ground on its back, laying there motionless until its eyes flickered open. He rolled to his side and sat up, one of his arms were broken, and with his free hand, he grasped his broken arm and cracked it back in place, slightly wincing at the pain, he stood up, wobbly and looked down at him. "If you by chance survive, I'll be here to kill you." Were his last words before walking over and slamming his foot straight into Mario's face. Moments after the pain faded, so did his consciousness.


End file.
